Dear Abby!
by ciasteczko
Summary: Sookie w pigułce czyli kila słów dla twórców i czyteników.


**Kilka słów , zdań i małe pożegnanie . Każdy z was czytelników zauważył ,że nasz fandom przestał istnieć . Fakt zostało jeszcze kilku mniej niż tuzin autorów , którzy nadal piszą TB/SVM . Jestem im niezmiernie wdzięczna za kilka chwil wytchnienia .**

 **Te krótkie opowiadanie z braku lepszego słowa dedykuje wam nie złomnym , którzy wciąż wierzą w magię Sookie i Erica .**

Droga Abby .

Mam na imię Sookie Stackhouse . Urodziłam się i umarłam w małym fikcyjnym mieście Bon Temps . Zapewne zapytasz co było pomiędzy no cóż …

Była kochająca choć kłamliwa staruszka, wujek pedofil i nie udolny brat .

Potem była telepatia , praca kelnerki w barze w środku bagna .

Moje życie zmieniło się o 180 stopni po spotkaniu wampirów .

Ten pierwszy dał mi złudną miłość , zdradzę , gwałt , pobicie i wiele małych krzywd , które zawsze wybaczałam .

Dlaczego bo mój stwórca Ta , której Imienia Niewolno Wymawiać Harris zrobiła mi z mózgu galaretkę .

Potem to już było od katastrofy do następnej .Spotkałam Go Erica Nortmana .

Był wszystkich o czym marzy kobieta .

Piękny , przystojny tysiąc letni wampir z poczuciem humoru i silnym instynktem przetrwania wspaniały ojciec dwóch pięknych córek .Dodajmy do tego polityk ,strateg i biznesmen .

Zapytasz co poszło nie tak ? Oczywiście mój stwórca Ta , której Imienia Niewolno wymawiać Harris .

Po szalonym romansie , oszałamiającym seksie , przyjaźni wspólnej walce cóż dla normalnych ludzi to wspaniały fundament dla wielkiej miłości .

Nie dla Harris doznałam trochę wymuszonej przemiany zakochałam się w kimś kto był mi jak brat .

Tak żyję w Luizjanie ale mamy XXI wiek kazirodztwo nawet tu budzi sprzeciw społeczny.

Więc nadal byłam kelnerką , żoną która ma nudny seks z facetem który nudzi mnie na śmierć .

Zapomniała bym mamy też dzieci , taka krzyżówka zwierzaka z zielonym ludzikiem aż cztery .

Tak słyszę cię , po ich urodzeniu moje dolne rejony nie były już takie same . Mój „ukochany" mąż i tak nie zauważa .

Nadal żyjemy w domu mojej Babci a mój wampir gwałciciel opiekuje się naszym stadem dziwadeł .

I kochamy pomidory jemy je siedem razy w tygodniu dzięki Dziadku za ten wątpliwy dar.

Zapytasz gdzie ta moja wielka miłość Eric i co się stało .

Pani Harris uderzyła po raz kolejny więc Eric jest „mężem" innej .

Ale dlaczego zapytasz on też uderzył się w głowę wypił zatrutą krew umarło mu 90 procent komórek mózgowych wybierz co chcesz .

Po Rodos miejsce dumnego wojownika i stratega zastąpiła bez myślna kukła .

Jeżeli myślicie ,że gorzej już być nie mogło .

Znacie to powodzenie : „Nigdy nie jest tak źle ,żeby nie mogło być gorzej" .

Zostałam sprzedana stacji telewizyjnej i powstała katastrofa zwana True Blood .

Pozostawię moją postać z serialu bez słowa bo znacie ją lepiej niż jej ginekolog a to mówi wszystko .

Jedynym cudem na ekranie Był Eric ,Pam i Lafayette .

Żałuję ,że nie dane nam była możliwość się spotkać .

Lecz nie piszę tego wszystkiego co już wiecie i staracie się zapomnieć .

Piszę bo chcę Wam drodzy pisarze Fan fiction podziękować.

Za wiarę w magię miłości , za wiarę w moją postać a przede wszystkim za walkę o mnie i Erica .

Dzięki wam poznałam co to miłość , szacunek daliście mi smak przyjaźnie i prawdziwego partnerstwa .

Była człowiekiem , wróżka a kilkakrotnie wampirem .

Bywała nazywana Sookie , Suzy , Susanna , Sandy .Byłam Stackhouse , Brigant , Nortman .

Podróżowałam kilka razy pomiędzy światami .

Walczyłam całym sercem o tych których warto ocalić .

Bywałam kapryśna trochę egoistyczna .

Miałam kochanków , przyjaciół , wrogów . Lecz zawsze wracałam w ramiona mojego Wikinga .

Nasz związek bywał burzliwy pełen kłótni zazdrości. Jednak zawsze mogliśmy na siebie liczyć .

Kazaliście mi klęczeć u jego tronu , płakać w jego objęciach , tracić przytomność w jego łóżku .

Tak walczyliśmy nie byliśmy idealni i nawet jak historia nie miała szczęśliwego zakończenia gdyż każde istnienie ma swój kres zawsze mogłam powiedzieć ,że nie spróbowałam wszystkiego .

Kocham kiedy Eric uderzy pięścią w stół mówiąc : Dość!

Teraz kiedy moje życie to wieczna pętla nudnego seksu , zwierzęcego męża i stada dziwolągów jako dzieci .

Moja Twórczyni czyli szanowna Pani Harris myślała ,że jest to normalna rodzina ?

Powinna odstawić te leki , które łyka nic w tym nie jest normalne .

Na pocieszenie został mi ten fikcyjny świat .

Kiedy zamykam oczy widzę mojego Erica i to czym mogliśmy być .

Smutek ogarnia mnie na tak wieloma nie dokończonym opowiadaniami miały tak wielki potencjał ale dotknęła ich klątwa Tej , której Imienia Niewolno Wypowiadać

Dziękuję drodzy cudowni autorzy Fan fiction daliście mi nowe życie i nadzieję .

Dziękuję czytelnicy ,że nie opuściliście moje postaci . Dziękuję za wiarę we mnie i Erica za wiele cudownych HEA .

 **I tym małym kawałkiem żegnam się z wami . Dziękuję za cudowny czas i trochę smutne oglądać jak to w co wierzyliśmy obraca się w pył .**


End file.
